


Puppy

by ClothesBeam



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cunnilingus, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Gentle femdom, Multi, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Top Cloud Strife, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClothesBeam/pseuds/ClothesBeam
Summary: Turns out comparing Zack to a big dog was never an inaccurate observation.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to have a big brain moment over Zack being called ‘puppy’ in CC and then being in the same scene as that Stamp throwback in Remake somehow turned into this...  
> Also the only specific relevance this has to Remake is the Stamp reference. How are they all in the same place at the same time? Who cares!

Cloud stepped out of the bathroom freshly showered and ready for bed. On his way to the bedroom, it soon became obvious that Zack and Aerith weren’t. He could hear her loud giggling from the other end of the house, and Cloud only knew one person who could make her laugh like that.

He rolled his eyes and settled into bed, anyway. They’d get tired sooner or later. Of the three of them, he was the one who usually got up the latest.

In the meantime, he pulled out a notebook and started planning what he wanted to do with the farm next. The soil close to Midgar was still decreasing in quality, and Aerith wanted to be able to provide affordable food to the people in the slums. He just had to hope the damage wasn’t going to spread this far any time soon.

But he was drawn away from his plans when Aerith’s voice grew louder. It sounded like she was coming down the hall.

“Zack! I mean it, stop it,” she said, but it was hard to take her seriously when the words were between giggles.

He heard something heavy drag along the floor, and could only assume it was Zack. Cloud thought he had some idea of what was going on now. But usually the two of them kept this kind of thing between them. Cloud was still a relatively new addition to the intimate side of their relationship, and didn’t really get involved in the kinkier things they did.

But, he had to admit he was curious now.

Cloud put his notes away and stood up, making his way over to the door. He stuck his head outside to see Aerith was in the middle of trying to take a big step forward. Her hands were plastered to the wall as if she was trying to use it to help drag her back leg along. But that wouldn’t be easy while she was weighed down by Zack, who was kneeling down with his arms and legs wrapped around her shin.

It seemed he’d shucked off his clothes down to a t-shirt and underwear at some point. Cloud assumed the fact they had Stamp prints all over wasn’t a coincidence.

They both looked up at the same time, and Cloud raised an eyebrow. “You uh, need a hand there?”

Zack looked away, possibly in embarrassment. But Cloud assumed they wouldn’t have made such a fuss about getting his attention if he was truly uncomfortable. Aerith spoke up instead.

“Only if you want to. He’s just being a nuisance,” she said lightly.

Zack pressed his face into her skirts and then moved his hips. It occurred to Cloud that he was humping her leg like a poorly trained dog.

Did they want him to try and lay down the law, or…?

Cloud glanced up at Aerith again, still feeling lost. She gave him a reassuring smile in return.

“You don’t have to get involved if you don’t want to.”

He looked back down at Zack, who was still hiding his face. “It’s not a matter of don’t want to,” Cloud said, feeling he should make that clear first. “I just… I don’t understand what you want me to do.”

Aerith stood up in a more normal position, at least as well as she could with Zack attached to one of her legs. “Hmm, it’s almost like I told you we’d have this problem if we didn’t have a conversation first,” Aerith said lightly, staring up at the ceiling rather than at Zack, who she was clearly addressing.

He looked up at her with a scowl, then nipped at her leg through her dress. Cloud guessed they had a no talking rule, but surprisingly Zack didn’t seem to be having trouble expressing himself.

“Don’t you bite me, mister!” she scolded, wagging a finger in front of his face. Obviously he hadn’t actually hurt her.

Zack snapped at her finger and growled. Cloud got an image of ears pressing back for some reason.

Aerith jumped and pulled her hands back to place them on her hips instead. Cloud still wasn’t exactly sure what they wanted him to do, but he thought he was getting the idea. Still, he couldn’t help but agree with Aerith’s point. Even if discussing something like this would have been awkward, particularly for Zack.

“Hey, that’s enough,” he said as he approached them.

Zack turned his scowl on him instead, but didn’t seem very receptive to his tactic of just asking him to behave. Cloud approached them, and his grip on her leg only seemed to grow tighter.

“Zack,” he said, lower this time, trying to make it sound like he was scolding him.

But Aerith could do that well enough for him, couldn’t she? There must be something else he wanted to get out of this.

“You were told to get off,” he said, before reaching around to grab him by the back of his shirt.

That was when Zack pounced. He leapt straight from the floor into the air, clearly looking to tackle Cloud to the ground. Surprised, he still managed to react quickly.

Cloud twisted at the last moment, letting Zack’s momentum take him back to the ground and following him down instead. The fall probably would have winded a normal person, but that was something neither of them could claim to be.

As soon as he landed, Zack started struggling to break away. But Cloud had already moved with the intent to pin him to the floor, and was way ahead of him.

He slung one leg over Zack’s waist to stop him from trying to knee him in the back of the head. His hands went to his wrists and held them against the wooden flooring that had taken them so long to put in and varnish. He put his weight down on his chest so they were pressed together, almost nose-to-nose.

He could feel Zack’s chest shakily expanding with every one of his ragged breaths. His face was flushed, but it didn’t seem to be purely out of embarrassment. Zack looked away and tilted his head back slightly, submitting.

“Don’t give me that,” Cloud said quietly. “Aren’t you going to apologise to Aerith?”

Zack glanced up at Aerith, his expression looking more normal this time. Aerith quietly stepped around them so Cloud could see her without straining his neck. Her light pink and white tartan dress swished for a moment before falling still.

“I don’t usually let Zack talk when we’re like this,” she explained.

Cloud looked back down at him. He shrugged one shoulder. “Well, actions speak louder than words, don’t they?”

Zack remained where he was when Cloud stood up. He offered his hand to Aerith, who looked surprised but accepted the gesture anyway. Cloud led her over to the bed, and gestured for her to sit down.

He helped her settle down before turning back to Zack. He waved a hand, indicating he should come over as well. Zack rolled onto his side before hesitantly approaching. He remained on all fours as he sat in front of them.

Cloud bent down slightly to lift up the hem of Aerith’s dress. “Oh,” she said softly before letting out a small giggle. Her face was almost as pink as her dress.

Cloud took that as a sign that it was ok for him to continue lifting it up. But he stopped once he’d revealed her knees. Zack hadn’t left a mark on her, of course, but clearly all of this was more about the principle of the thing.

“Make sure she’s all right,” Cloud demanded.

Zack hesitantly moved closer, and pressed his face to the area he’d bitten. He gave it a few licks, and Aerith smiled with amusement. He rested his chin on her knee and gave her his best puppy eyes.

“Oh, Zack,” she muttered affectionately as she reached out a hand, seemingly to pat his head.

“Not yet,” Cloud said quickly, making her pause and glance up at him questioningly.

He bit into his tongue, feeling stupid for what he was about to say. But it was what Zack wanted to hear, right? Only one way to find out now.

“You can’t give in that easily, or he’ll think it’s all right next time,” he explained gently. “It’s no wonder you have such a badly behaved dog.”

Zack’s face grew even redder. Rather than finding his words stupid, he seemed to see it as a challenge. Of course Zack wanted to be good.

Of course.

“Well, what do you suggest then?” she asked as she drew her hand back. Her eyes were full of mischief. Cloud felt like he’d gone down the right track so far.

“Maybe he should be reminded of how he can better put his mouth to use?” he suggested. He knew from their usual encounters that neither of them should have a problem with that. It was just whether or not it fit into their usual dynamic for these situations.

Zack sat up a little straighter and shifted closer to Aerith. He ran his face up the inside of her leg, but was stopped when she planted her heel in the middle of his forehead. “Be patient.”

Zack glanced between them, wiggling impatiently. Aerith’s foot clearly wasn’t exerting nearly enough pressure to actually keep him in place, but he seemed willing to behave if it got him what he wanted.

“Would that be an acceptable apology?” Cloud asked as he sat down next to her, still holding the hem of her dress.

Aerith brought a hand closer to her mouth and nodded. “He might have trouble with my, um,” she began, but Cloud thought he knew what the issue was.

He pulled her dress the rest of the way up and saw the white cotton and lace of her panties. He let his hand drop down and run between her legs. They were already starting to grow damp, and that made the heat in his own gut finally begin to stir.

He might not fully understand what they were doing with each other and why, but having evidence of their enjoyment would always do something for him.

“I don’t think that’s going to help get them off,” Aerith teased as she pressed her legs together slightly.

Cloud let out a sound of amusement. “Maybe you should help take care of it, then.”

Aerith removed her foot from Zack’s face so she could lift her weight long enough to pull her underwear down. She sat back and Cloud helped her pull the garment down over her knees before she kicked it off onto the floor.

Zack turned his attention to it and leaned down to take a whiff. Aerith giggled, but Cloud didn’t know if Zack would appreciate him laughing at him, so he hid his smile behind a hand and remained silent for the moment.

Aerith inched toward the edge of the bed until her hands were supporting her more than her backside. She opened her legs wider.

Cloud didn’t want to invite Zack onto the bed yet, but not making Aerith try and hold an uncomfortable position was probably more important than that. “Are you comfortable there?”

Aerith tilted her head as she watched Zack’s attention return to her. “I should be ok for a little while.” She winked at Cloud while Zack was otherwise distracted.

Cloud looked down at Zack, who seemed to be hesitating now. He glanced up at him. “Well then, you’d better hurry up,” Cloud commented quietly.

That seemed to be all the assurance he needed to press his face between Aerith’s legs and get to work. Aerith gasped and pressed her hips forward. Zack clearly knew exactly what to do.

Cloud felt his own face warm up as he watched Zack press his nose into her hair and flick his tongue around and over her clit. Zack’s fingers twitched where they were pressed into the floorboards in front of him, but it seemed he wasn’t allowed to use them to help. Not that he really needed them, if Aerith’s reaction was anything to go by.

Her eyes had fallen shut and her head was tilting back. Her arms shook slightly as she moaned. Cloud wondered if Zack had already started teasing her earlier. Still, it looked like she wouldn’t be able to hold the position comfortably for much longer. Cloud knew there was something he could do about that.

He reached out a gentle hand to cup her face and turn her toward him. Aerith’s eyes fluttered open a small way, probably wondering what he was going to do next. They closed again when he leaned in to kiss her.

His other hand dragged up her front and brushed over one of her small breasts. Aerith murmured with pleasure and pressed her chest forward even more. Clearly there was no need to move slowly right now.

He tugged the zip on the back of her dress down, then pulled it gently down off her shoulders. The hardness of her nipples was visible through the thin material of her bra. He leaned in to mouth at one breast while his thumb ran over her other nipple.

Aerith moaned and shuddered. Her thighs squeezed around Zack’s head. He groaned, but didn’t let it interrupt his pace.

Cloud brought one knee up onto the bed so he could turn sideways properly and close the gap between his groin and Aerith’s bare hip. He held her up now that her arm closest to him had nowhere to settle on the mattress, and took the opportunity to move her bra straps off her shoulders.

He pulled the side closest to him down until a pink nipple peeked out. He flicked his tongue over it, relishing in her moan and the way her hand clawed at his back.

Cloud glanced down as he continued to work, and was just able to see Zack out the corner of his eye. His face was flushed, but his tongue still hadn’t let up, it seemed.

Cloud lifted a hand and threaded his fingers into Zack’s hair. He made an odd whining sound as Cloud tightened his grip and pushed him forward again. Aerith was close to both climaxing and sliding off the bed, and he didn’t want this to end with the latter.

As he continued gently sucking, Aerith shuddered and clawed at his back again. He could hear her heart pounding as her chest rose and fell even faster than before. She lifted both legs to pull Zack in as close as physically possible, and grabbed a handful of the front of Cloud’s shirt with her other hand. Zack brought his hands up at last to keep her balanced as she shuddered to completion.

Cloud pulled back slowly and glanced down at him. Zack shrugged slightly, and Cloud gave him a small smile. Breaking the rules to prevent a disaster was more than acceptable in his books.

Cloud pulled Aerith back up onto the bed and let her collapse into his chest so Zack could go back to being in character. Aerith sighed and curled up on her side. She blindly reached a hand out, and Zack immediately moved so that his head was underneath it.

“Good boy,” she murmured as she scratched him behind the ear.

Zack looked pleased with himself even as he licked Aerith’s slick off whatever his tongue could reach of his own face.

“You too,” she mumbled, patting Cloud’s chest before sitting up properly. She still looked a little dazed.

Cloud snorted in response. “Thanks.”

He turned his attention to Zack and noticed he was still rock hard under his ridiculous briefs. He patted the bed next to him, an invitation to come up.

But Zack just glanced emphatically between Cloud’s crotch and his face. It seemed he wanted to finish the job first.

“Aren’t your knees getting sore?”

Zack looked away contemplatively. He didn’t disagree.

“It won’t be the end of it if you come up here,” Cloud said quietly.

Zack hesitated for a moment before climbing up. He stayed on his hands and knees as if unsure of where he should settle in.

Aerith sat up straighter and finished undressing herself, pushing her dress and undergarments to the end of the bed. “Do you want Zack to suck your dick?” she asked conversationally.

It still surprised Cloud every time he heard her say something that crass. But it got the point across, he supposed.

He struggled out of his own bottoms before shuffling further down the bed to sit at the head of it, back where he’d been before all this had started. He glanced up at Zack as he spread his legs, feeling the same moment of hesitance as he always did when exposing himself.

Zack simply crawled a little closer, and watched intently as Cloud ran a hand over himself a few times.

“Are you going to show Cloud how much better you are at saying ‘thank you’ than ‘sorry’?” Aerith asked as she settled next to Cloud, seemingly completely at ease with being naked.

Zack glanced down at her crotch with a small frown. Cloud guessed he resented the implication that his performance hadn’t been good enough. Aerith reached for a pillow and dropped it in front of Zack.

“Try not to finish up before him.”

Zack opened his mouth, but quickly closed it again instead of saying whatever was on his mind. He looked indignant as he crawled on top of the pillow and settled a leg on either side of it before bending down to put his face closer to Cloud’s dick.

Cloud slid his hand down his cock a little further and Zack moved in slower this time. They still weren’t as comfortable with each other as he was with Aerith. It seemed he was trying to not do anything wrong.

Zack licked his head, making him breathe out sharply. Encouraged by his reaction, Zack closed his lips around him and sank down further. He glanced up at him as he pulled back up, sucking.

A small sound of pleasure escaped Cloud’s lips as he tilted his head. Zack glanced at Cloud’s hands and then back up at him as he sank down again, much deeper than before.

“If that’s what you want, you should have discussed it first,” Aerith said as she took hold of Zack’s hair much like Cloud had before and pushed his head even further down.

He choked slightly, but didn’t seem to be intent on asking her to stop any time soon. Not that he’d need to do so, since overpowering her to lift his head away wouldn’t be a challenge. But with Cloud it’d be much more of a struggle.

Aerith let up, and Zack glanced at her reproachfully. Cloud assumed it was in response to her ragging on him for not talking about what he wanted like a mature adult, and not because of what she’d just done.

“If you bite her again you’ll be sleeping outside,” Cloud said mildly. Of course he wouldn’t actually make him do that, but it was the only dog-esque punishment he could think of right now.

Zack stared at him as he went down again, achingly slow this time. Was this his idea of an incentive to get Cloud to force him?

“I need a signal for when it’s too much.”

Zack glanced up at him hopefully. He seemed to consider it for a moment before gripping the back of Cloud’s thighs with his hands.

“Ok, stop if you use your hands to grab me?” he tried to clarify.

Zack pulled off him before nodding and returning his hands to the mattress. He took a moment to rest his jaw and shift it side to side before returning to the task at hand. Cloud settled his hand in his hair again and watched Zack’s nostrils flare as he inhaled. His hips rolled into the pillow under him. It seemed Aerith wasn’t as mean as she was trying to make out.

Cloud experimentally pulled Zack down, and tried to pay attention to how far he could go before his gag reflex engaged. But the sensation of lips and a tongue on him wasn’t making that easy.

When it was time to let up a bit, Cloud pulled Zack’s head away and tilted his hips back as far as he could in this position. He continued moving slowly and watching carefully. What they were doing was obviously never going to be comfortable for Zack, but he needed to make sure it was the right type and amount of discomfort.

“You can be rougher than that,” Aerith commented gently. “That’s not the only dick-shaped thing he’s ever shoved down his throat for fun.”

Cloud glanced at Aerith, trying to remind himself that she was always like this, just more subtle about it outside the bedroom. She smirked at him knowingly.

“Show Cloud how fast you want it,” she said, looking down at Zack.

Zack repositioned himself slightly before trying to do just that. He jerked his head back and forth, making Cloud shiver at the sensation of his tongue moving against his underside. His hips started to respond to the movement, jerking forward every time Zack came down. He choked slightly, but never signalled that he wanted Cloud to let up. If the way his hips were rutting against the pillow was anything to go by, it was quite the opposite.

Finally confident that he had some idea of Zack’s boundaries, Cloud began leading the movement and forcing Zack’s head down every time his hips wanted to press forward. Zack made an odd high pitched noise in the back of his throat as he sloppily moved himself against the pillow.

He tensed when Cloud was deep in his throat and groaned, stilling suddenly. Cloud could feel he was close too, but not quite there. As he tried to get more stimulation, Zack’s hands came up and gripped the back of his thighs.

Cloud immediately pulled him off his dick, but the final pass of lips was enough to push him over the edge. He came on Zack’s face and chest with a small groan.

He looked down, concerned. But Zack didn’t seem to mind. He was wiping his face with the back of his wrist, and seemed to be trying not to laugh.

“Sorry,” Cloud muttered as he reached over to the bedside table for a tissue. He held it out for Zack, but he only moved his face so it was within Cloud’s reach. It seemed he wasn’t quite ready to stop the roleplay just yet.

Cloud managed to wipe away the majority of the gunk both he and Aerith had left behind. When he was done, Zack licked his face in appreciation. Cloud tolerated it.

Zack rolled over and wiggled around in the small space between Cloud and Aerith until he’d made room for himself. “Oh no,” Aerith scolded. “You are not going to sleep in that state.”

Zack rolled his eyes, but reached down to struggle out of his underwear. He used them to lazily wipe himself off before throwing them to the end of the bed. He turned over so his back was to Aerith.

Aerith covered her smile at his antics. “All right, I guess that’ll do for now.” She reached out and scratched him behind the ear again.

Cloud made a soft sound of amusement and Zack winked at him as he curled up and settled against Cloud’s side. Zack seemed to want to come out of it slowly, but Cloud still wanted to check in verbally.

“Was all of that ok?”

Zack pressed his face into his bicep a little more firmly. “Yeah,” he murmured, voice sounding a little odd.

“Good,” Cloud replied softly as he settled against the pillow properly. The silence persisted until Zack added one last thing.

“Can you wear your dress next time you dom me?”


End file.
